


Noches de Blanco Satén

by Aeren



Series: Kink Meme: 30 kinks [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Austin - Freeform, Bottom Jared, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, J2, M/M, non-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche cualquiera en Austin y Jared y Jensen. PWP con un toquecillo de fluffy, que ya sabeis como me gusta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noches de Blanco Satén

  
¡Hola! Bueno, pues os dejo una cosita así para tomar con el té de la tarde. Es un fclet rápido, una escena que se me ocurrió al ver la foto que acompaña al texto y el resto ya sabéis, todo es falso, Jared y Jensen son el uno del otro y yo sólo juego con ellos, beteado por mi genial Hermione. ¡Feliz Sábado a todos!

# Noches de blanco satén

      

—¿Vienes ya? —preguntó con voz ronca, mientras se recostaba justo en el centro de la espaciosa cama, los mullidos almohadones estaba cálidos y olían a espliego y jabón. Inspiró satisfecho, una sonrisa rutilándole en los labios. Aquel era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de su chico, una de las muchas dualidades que a lo largo de los años había aprendido a amar, conocer y cultivar. El desastre que se dejaba la ropa sudada en mitad del suelo del cuarto de baño, enfrentado a esa otra persona que era capaz de perder horas buscando justo el aroma que quería para las sábanas del lecho donde dormían juntos.

Miró a su alrededor, contemplando el amplio cuarto sumido en una dorada penumbra, las maderas oscuras del mobiliario contrastaban con los tejidos claros de las tapicerías y estas, a su vez, con el lino color chocolate de las sábanas que vestían el colchón. El tejido era una caricia opulenta, amorosa y sensual contra su anatomía. Los miembros le pesaban, quizás a causa de esa última copa de brandy que habían acabado compartiendo entre tórridos besos cuyo regusto aún conservaba en el paladar. Una ligera bocanada de aire le erizó la piel de los antebrazos, recordándole que seguía desnudo en mitad de un lecho que estaba demasiado vacío. La escena de pronto se le antojó un poco decadente, lujosa y casi, casi rozando lo histriónico, extrañamente esa sensación era tan Jared que a veces ni siquiera la notaba. Hasta instantes como aquel se sucedían, cuando el vértigo, la urgencia y la necesidad se hacían tangibles. Reales, con una cualidad casi física, ardiente plomo en la venas, palpitando, pidiendo. _Jared._ Gimió, rozándose con languidez, acariciándose el vientre casi lampiño, circundando con mano férrea los genitales. Notaba los testículos tensos y pesados, pulsando con lentitud, un _tumptumptump_ rítmico y enloquecedor. _Jared. Jared. Jared._ Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, la luz blanca y viva se filtró, deslizándose sobre el suelo de rica madera como un haz lechoso.

—¿Jay? —volvió a llamar, impaciente, con los dedos traidores ya crispados en torno a su erección; carne caliente y húmeda de cruda anticipación. El tejido de las sábanas parecía pegársele como una segunda piel. Se mordió el labio inferior al verle aparecer, _al fin,_ una figura alta y con cierto aire desgarbado, que a sus ojos sólo lo hacía todavía más hermoso. Si es que eso era posible. Sus ojos hambrientos devoraron la hermosa visión: piel color caramelo salpicada de lunares, las puntas húmedas del cabello se rizaban contra el largo y esbelto cuello, enmarcando los pómulos, la frente despejada, los labios sonrosados y llenos que ansiaba ver de una vez en torno a su falo. Casi podía sentirlo, el calor liquido de esa boca succionándole, los músculos de la garganta imposiblemente estrechos, licuándole, estrujándole, arrancándole el clímax, bebiéndose su esencia con sedientos tragos. Las yemas le hormiguearon por la idea, enterrarlas entre los gruesos mechones y obligarle a hundir la nariz entre los rizos del pubis, verle con la boca llena jadeando de placer, con los ojos abiertos cuajados de lágrimas de puro goce.

—Estás genial —susurró, admirando el contraste de la seda azul pavo real contra la tez dorada. Se le hizo la boca agua de anticipación mientras Jared le devolvía la sonrisa, caminando con garbo, una vez superado ese primer momento de incertidumbre. Ese ligerísimo segundo de _no saber_. Ese minúsculo espacio de tiempo que a Jensen siempre conseguía romperle un poco más el corazón. No importaban los años juntos, esa fragilidad era enternecedora a la par que tortuosamente excitante. Le tendió los dedos, llamándole en silencio.

—¿Te gusta…? —indagó el más joven, dulce y lento y Texas en la voz aún insegura. Su grave entonación le resbaló como melaza, tibia y pesada, asentándosele en la boca del estómago. Mucho más que el sexo, mucho más que el deseo. _Jared._

—Ven aquí —pidió otra vez, dejando de tocarse, su sexo hinchado rezumó contra el bajo vientre, erguido, dejándole claro qué era exactamente lo que le hacía.

Jared le obedeció, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la colcha, todo seda, encaje y piel desnuda, el olor a brezo de su jabón y del agua limpia de la ducha era todavía más intenso en las distancias cortas. Una mezcla caótica, femenina y almizclada al mismo tiempo. Jensen le observó humedecerse los labios, la punta mojada de esa lengua que necesitaba saborear, sentir, provocándole toda clase de anhelos. Imitándole, se alzó sobre las rodillas y le observó con desvergonzado abandono. Jared se agitó bajo su escrutinio, sendos parches encarnados en las mejillas recién afeitadas, suaves contra su palma. El corazón le latía al doble de lo que parecía humanamente posible mientras tanteaba uno de los lazos, posando las yemas en el delicado atuendo.

—Eres la cosa más bonita… —empezó, atragantándose con las palabras, ofuscado, casi violento, le buscó la boca, paseando las palmas bien abiertas por los largos planos de la espalda, rozando con algo cercano a la reverencia los lazos, los broches, las crestas de los pezones, bajando con tortuosa lentitud hasta alcanzar el borde de la prenda que contenía la gruesa erección que supuraba calor y necesidad, latiendo contra la fina seda con vida propia. Admirativo, ungió la garganta, bebiéndose los tímidos lamentos que Jared dejaba escapar en una rota cadencia. Siempre era así, en esas veces, _las suyas_ , íntimas, siempre así, casi tímido, tan tierno que Jensen no sabía exactamente por dónde comenzar, dónde acabar—. Dios mío, Jay, qué bueno estás, déjame verte bien, estás tan guapo. Me encantas.

Jared sonrió, hoyuelos y sonrisa esquiva, un mechón ocultándole los ojos de gatazo, lánguidos, llenos de una necesidad que el mayor planeaba colmar con creces. Dibujó caminos inciertos por las lindes de las prendas, suspirando al unísono de su amante, tanteando, embelesándose, deleitándose por la suavidad, por el olor, por el momento, único, solo suyo. Jared era como un regalo, su sexo desafiante pedía escapar de los estrechos confines de la prenda azulada. Se inclinó, probando la satinada textura con la lengua, olfateando los restos de jabón y crema, el deje salado de la tez del interior del muslo. Levantó los ojos y su mirada se fundió con la de su pareja, que respiraba de forma errática mientras le veía besar, mimar, paladear el preseminal que empapaba las diminutas braguitas.

—¿Te has depilado? —interrogó con lascivia—. Estás tan suave, nene, casi desearía quitarte esto, ver lo que tienes escondido debajo… porque seguro que hay más, ¿verdad?

Jared asintió sin decir nada de viva voz. El contraste entre los dos, el público y el privado, siempre le había enloquecido y el más joven lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo. Jugaba con ello, en esa fina línea entre poseer y ser poseído. Jensen le adoraba solo por eso. El estruendoso, afable, charlatán Jared, el alma de la fiesta, el juerguista impenitente, reducido a un nudo incoherente de gemidos, súplicas, y lamentos. La polla le palpitó, escupiendo un copioso hilo sobre la cama. Jensen se estremeció, apretándose la base en un intento de mantener a raya el clímax, casi podía sentir el curso de la sangre en las venas, a punto de ebullición.

—Después —prometió, mordiendo, inhalando el aroma salado y varonil con algo muy parecido a la gula. Se le anegó el paladar mientras su lengua trazaba círculos por las cimas prietas de los testículos cubiertos de caro encaje—. Después voy a ver qué me has preparado.

 

Mientras le acariciaba, se le vino a la mente aquella primera vez, años antes, en Vancouver. Habían pasado meses bailando el uno alrededor del otro, mirándose, tocándose, manos a medio camino y bocas demasiado cerca. Al final fue la noticia de la renovación por una segunda temporada lo que lo había precipitado todo. Una escapada a solas, una cantidad criminal de tequila y la madrugada toda para ellos dos solos. Jared lloriqueando mientras se frotaban a la desesperada, con las braguetas apenas abiertas, las manos bajo la ropa interior, arrancándose el orgasmo a dentelladas, sudándose, lamiéndose como si no fuesen capaces de parar. Como si respirar no importase.

Después de eso hubo noches y días inciertos, encuentros y silencios, hasta que una mañana Jensen se encontró descubriendo que aquella semana habían pasado más noches en la cama del otro de las que habían pasado separados, que despertar con el olor de Jared a su alrededor era algo que le gustaba, que le gustaba y mucho. Por primera vez Jensen se encontró metido de lleno en algo incontrolable pero que era incapaz de dejar. Dos meses juntos y ya conocía la rutina, la suya, _Jared y Jensen._ La cama ya fría y el sonido de la cafetera, los perros y el chasquido de las suelas de goma. Jared salía a correr cada día, como quien reza, para luego regresar sudado y con esa sonrisa maníaca de oreja a oreja que le hacía desear golpearle o darle un beso, morderle los labios salados o hundir la lengua en ese hueco en la base de la garganta, allí donde la luz parecía concentrarse, llamándole, rogándole.

Ese día no era diferente, cuando bajó hasta la cocina, aún a medias dormido, se guio por el suculento aroma del brebaje del que era incapaz de prescindir. Minutos después y tras un par de sorbos, se encontraba lo bastante lúcido como para conversar y admirar la visión que era su chico, su novio, la palabra le sonaba extraña incluso pensándola, pero una ola de ternura, lujuria y posesividad le recorrió de pies a cabeza, impulsándole a levantarse del banquillo donde se había sentado para disfrutar del primer café.

Jared llevaba unos viejos pantalones de baloncesto de un terrible color granate, una camiseta gris que se le pegaba a la espalda por el sudor y aquellos calcetines negros que le hacían poner los ojos en blanco cada vez que le cazaba con ellos puestos. La espesa mata de pelo demasiado crecido —marca de la casa, Sammy Winchester—, le caía por la frente mientras se concentraba en el fogón, donde los huevos revueltos burbujeaban, casi a punto. Jensen se relamió, de pronto excitado, su miembro latiendo contra el slip, creando un bulto obsceno que no dudó en aposentar en el surco entre aquellas nalgas prietas.

Lo que no esperaba es que Jared se tensase en cuanto le puso una mano encima. Ignorándole en favor de hociquearle el esbelto cuello, ronroneó.

—Buenos días Jared.

—Jensen… —La voz sonaba titubeante, extrañamente sin aliento, casi temerosa—. Estoy sudado, tío… si te esperas… subo y…

—Oh, vamos —le amonestó de buen humor, chupándole la salada humedad con agrado, ilustrándole con hechos lo poco que le importaba—, que nos conocemos, no me digas que estar sudado te ha frenado antes. Ven aquí. Vamos…

Casi a desgana, Jared retiró la sartén del fuego y, sin moverse, se dejó acariciar, dejando escapar diminutos jadeos que parecían estar conectados de alguna extraña manera con su vientre, con las terminaciones nerviosas que le encresparon la carne, que pujó violenta, buscando el camino hasta ese angosto pasadizo que sólo unas horas antes le había acunado. El estómago le hizo una cabriola, y casi sin aliento, Jensen se encontró incapaz de esperar. Gruñendo, ignoró de nuevo todas esas señales que le decían a su cerebro que frenase. En aquel instante su cuerpo parecía funcionar a base de algo más elemental, el quiero, el ya, el ahora, convertidos en un redoble que batía contra los oídos. _Jared. Jared. Jay. Jay. Jared._ Hundió los dedos bajo la cinturilla elástica buscando, tocando, apretando y de pronto se detuvo.

La cocina parecía suspendida en un silencio infinito, solo roto por sus resuellos. Paseó la palma, esta vez más lento, reconociendo, dejándose llevar. Jared tiritó, susurrando algo por lo bajo, tan bajo que no le resultaba indiscernible.

—Jared, ¿qué? Jared… ¡Jared!

—Por favor, no… por favor… —repitió. Había algo roto en el tono, algo que de pronto encajó en Jensen, que desde ese momento comprendió que lo de ellos era mucho más que sexo, más que deseo. Jared temblaba bajo su mano, como si esperase que le rechazara.

—Jay… —Casi a ciegas, deslizó el resto de los pantalones, hasta así tener una visión más clara, más rotunda. Jared apoyó las manos en la encimera, con los muslos ligeramente separados, su piel morena resaltaba contra el satén blanco, húmedo por el ejercicio.

Apoyó los dedos y recorrió la curva de los glúteos ligeramente salpicados de vello oscuro. Jared jadeó, arqueándose bajo su toque, como si el contacto le doliese—. ¿Quieres que pare Jared? —indagó, sólo por estar seguro. Deseaba hincarse de rodillas y hundir la cara entre esa seda, oler, morderle, lo que fuese. Agradecido, le observó mover la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con la lengua pesada y torpe por el deseo que le estaba provocando ver a su novio — _su novio_ — luciendo la diminuta prenda femenina—. ¿Te gusta ponértelas y salir a correr? ¿O es algo que haces siempre, Jay? ¿Cuantas veces ha llevado Sammy esto, Jared…? —Hundió los dedos en la carne, a puñados, forzando la tela, estirándola sobre el bulto oscuro del sexo de Jared. El glande color cereza pugnaba por escaparse del borde, hinchado y húmedo. Lo rozó con el pulgar, trabajando con dedos laboriosos el falo preso del encaje. Se imaginaba que debía doler, toda esa carne encapsulada en ese reducidísimo espacio. La idea, lejos de intimidarle, le espoleó y con saña, apretó las delgadas caderas de su amante, restregándose con fuerza—. ¿Te gusta sentir todo ese encaje apretándote, Jay? Dios, ¿lo notas?, estás tan empalmado que casi vas a romperlo ¿verdad? —Lamió la gota de sudor que le corría al más joven por el cuello. La sensación de dominio, de poder manejarle a su antojo, era intoxicante. Jared temblaba, cortos lamentos necesitados que contenían un tono anhelante que lindaba con lo desesperado, cuando le acunó pujando entre sus nalgas le sintió estremecerse de pies a cabeza. La fricción contra la seda húmeda era licenciosa, desquiciante. El aire entre ellos parecía cargado de electricidad, espeso, casi masticable. Sacó la lengua y trazó un sinuoso sendero hasta recorrer el lóbulo, el intrincado dibujo del pabellón auditivo. Jared sollozó, creciendo entre sus dedos. El raso susurró mientras volvía a ceñirlo con un punto brutal.

—Vamos, Jared —incitó, contemplando ávido cómo el vientre convulsionaba a merced de sus atenciones—. Vamos, nene, córrete, quiero verte, córrete, quiero verte con esas bragas puestas, sucias, vamos, ¿no quieres? —Las palabras parecían salir de algún lugar extraño, ajeno a sí mismo, Jensen le oprimió, notando los primeros temblores del orgasmo abatirse sobre Jared, que casi se dobló en dos entre sus brazos.

El olor del semen le inundó las fosas nasales mientras se apartaba, luchando contra el algodón de su ropa interior. Le temblaban los dedos mientras se acariciaba, a ciegas, tragándose el aire con sorbos codiciosos. Su miembro estaba casi púrpura y el tacto de los dedos le resultó una bendición. Se mordió los labios mientras se corría con fuerza, a latigazos, pintando la piel de la parte baja de la espalda morena de su amante, que se estremecía con cada descarga, gruesas perlas resbalando de forma copiosa, obscenos senderos viscosos perdiéndose en el surco entre las nalgas. Embelesado por la licenciosa estampa, depositó un beso en la nuca sudada, más lengua que labios, chupando hasta que notó el calor de la sangre arremolinándose bajo la lengua. Jared maldijo entre dientes, empujándose contra la presencia de sus yemas, que se perdiesen más abajo, buscando el botón escondido, aún inflamado por sus actividades la noche anterior. Jared siseó mientras le abría, sumergiéndose hasta los nudillos, admirando con mórbida fascinación la forma en que la carne sonrosada brillaba regada por su esperma, palpitando con los rescoldos del orgasmo, cerrándose en torno a los dígitos. La seda casi transparente por la humedad se pegaba a las nalgas, arruinada por completo. Ninguno de ellos se preocupó en absoluto acerca de aquello. Ya sabían que, después de ese, habría otros muchos momentos como el que acababan de disfrutar.

 

Habían pasado casi diez años desde esa lejana mañana en Vancouver y desde ese mismo minuto, en aquella cocina, habían cambiado miles de cosas, juntos, habían aprendido a reconocerse, a cuidarse, a quererse. A ser Jared y Jensen. Mientras se inclinaba, dejando una ristra de besos desde el interior de la rodilla, mimando el tenso músculo cubierto de seda hasta alcanzar la frontera de encaje, Jensen pensó en esas otras ocasiones, en las que Jared le había mirado con esos ojos increíbles, los dos en la cama, confesándose. Nunca dijo que aquello fuese fácil. Al fin y al cabo, era Jared.

—Jensen. —Su nombre sonaba a oración entre los labios brillantes, hinchados y apetecibles. Extendió los dedos y abrió con suavidad las nalgas, fascinado por la joya que encontró allí, se le hizo la boca agua una vez más, como siempre.

—Despacio —ordenó, tocando con el pulgar el cristal cálido—. Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.

Jensen no pensaba desaprovecharla.

 


End file.
